


ADDICTION.  全文

by shushuponpon



Series: 心瘾 [4]
Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushuponpon/pseuds/shushuponpon
Series: 心瘾 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588147
Kudos: 16





	ADDICTION.  全文

KT  
ooc ooc  
贼雷了我编的  
————————

堂本剛不知道自己是从什么时候开始变成这样的。  
啵唧一声，紫色的跳蛋从穴口拉出来，带出了绵延的黏液。还是觉得不够，于是又换上震动棒，调到了最大档。他听到自己的呻吟声，他喜欢这样的呻吟声，瓷砖上有自己模糊的倒影，他倚在浴缸边上，观赏自己因快感而痉挛的身体。性器在手中胀大坚硬，又喷出些液体，在他坐着的地方，斑斑点点，都是他自己的作品。打开喷头，热水冲刷，浴室瞬间布满雾气。“哈……啊……”他满足地叹了口气。  
放在架子上的手机呜呜震动，是熟人给他发了信息。“今晚，出，吗，听闻，有，好，货。”  
“可以看看。”回复了信息，他起身裹了毛巾，带着未干的水汽，走到了衣帽间。穿什么好呢，他想，不能像第一次进夜店的大学生，也不能看上去身经百战似个老鸨。发泄欲望后的他有足够的兴致来慢慢挑选衣服，却在始终不能选到合心水的衣服而逐渐懊恼。

索性闭眼睛随便拿了一套 ，然后对着镜子随意化了妝，涂了一层薄薄的桃红色眼影，他不喜欢化妆，但是在夜晚出门捕猎的时候，这样的装扮，总能取悦那些个男人。

其实他不喜欢这种club，嘈杂的品味低下的音乐，水平不高的DJ，还有散发着劣质香水胡乱蹦跳的男男女女。可是他偶尔，也会跟着熟人去上一次，人群密集的地方，总能找到质素尚可的露水伴侣。

他没有看不起自己，也对自己没什么高评价。他喜欢性爱刺激，就像别人喜欢抽烟喝酒一样，曾经有床伴说他就是个荡妇，他微微笑，穿上衣服，“荡妇现在就走了，不要想我。”

找到合眼缘又功夫好的不是件容易的事情，经常还不如他自己来。

希望今夜有惊喜。

★★★

堂本光一今天刚刚结束了这个学期的工作，想到再过一个星期就要陆陆续续给学生改论文，顿时心情烦躁起来。今夜来到这个地方，是想缓缓自己因为教学工作紧绷的神经，看看灯红酒绿，闻闻放纵的味道。他一眼便看到那边卡座坐着的堂本剛，那人套了件帽衫，居然还扎了麻花辫，喝着饮料，双脚一晃一晃的，像是结束期末考试的大学生。秉承着教书育人的本性，他有点看不过眼，可是转念一想，都是成年人了，又与他何干呢?于是灌下了手中的金汤力，继续任由喧嚣刺激感官。

堂本光一在场子呆了半个小时，开始有些觉得腻乎，扶扶眼镜，再看一眼躁动的人们，转身出到外头。

迎面的冷空气令他精神瞬间清醒。他看到那个扎着麻花辫穿着帽衫的男孩，正叼着香烟，对着月光吐了个烟圈，表情有些懊恼。这一条街都是类似的店，凭在路边栏杆上的他看着另一头耍酒疯的中年大叔，发出清脆的笑声，然后带着笑意的眼睛看到了堂本光一，眼神忽然起了亮光，像是动物世界里见到猎物的猛虎，不，还是更像见了苹果的小熊猫，毕竟那一双微微晃动的麻花辫太过可爱。

“先生，做爱吗？”

听到这句话堂本光一先是一愣，脑子闪过大学生、援交、失足少女之类的关键词。

见到堂本光一惊讶的反应，堂本剛又靠近了他一些，“先生，我不是出来卖的。我只是……”带着烟草味和草莓味的气息围绕在他身周，“我觉得你看上去，很好吃。”

“同学，这么晚还在外面晃悠，家长会担心的。”

“同学?”堂本剛烟头在栏杆上掐灭，扔进了不远处的垃圾桶。“那我该叫你老师吗？”

堂本光一的脸青一阵白一阵的，总觉得自己被调戏了。手被牵起来了，堂本剛问他，“今晚老师不能带tsuyo走吗？”

堂本剛喜欢他鼻梁上那副金属框眼镜，斯斯文文的，从西服裤盖不住的尺寸看，他很大程度上可能是个败类。他可是真的，太久没有遇到这种质素的男人了。

傍晚经过充分扩张的后穴在隐隐发痒，本能告诉他，今晚必须得到面前这个男人。

“可以。”

★★★

带人回家本不是今晚的打算，可瞧瞧，时间已经踏到凌晨一点。多的是在路边就忍不住动手动脚的一双又一对，他敢笃定，现在拿个手电筒在后巷照一照，肯定能吓到野鸳鸯。

放纵一点也没什么不好，成年人你情我愿的事情。

是吧。

驾驶座上，堂本剛嘴里含着他的性器，湿漉漉的眼神瞟了他一眼。

本预想着回家再说，谁知刚到车库，坐在副驾驶的剛探手解开了他的皮带，顺着拉链摸了进去，轻轻揉捏已是微勃，然后他拉开拉链，将跳出来的性器小心地含到嘴里。小巧的嘴巴意外的能吞，吮吸舔舐都恰到好处，堂本光一难耐地仰头喘气，用手摁住了他的头。“呜嗯～”，仍在卖力吞吐。忽然堂本剛松开嘴。

“不知道先生家里是怎么样呢？”非要在这样不上不下的节点停下来，让他保持着勃起的状态上楼。

★★★

进了门之后是浪潮般的亲吻，似是久旱的盛夏忽逢大雨。堂本光一捧着他屁股将他抱起来，不算温柔地把他扔到床上。堂本光一翻箱倒柜找安全套，刚拿出来就见堂本剛已脱得一丝不挂，麻花辫有稍稍乱，眼神露骨。

“你就这么等不及吗？”

撕开安全套套上，发现堂本剛张开双腿露出的后穴粉红湿润，摸起来也是柔软易入。

“先生家太远了，我早就等不及了。”  
“啊～”

进入果然如预想般顺利，但粗砺的性器还是让他惊叹，浅浅深深的抽插让他很快进入状态。

果然好看男人的性器，就是比跳蛋强多了。

“今年几岁了?”身体契合程度超乎堂本光一想象，软嫩的腰肢着实满足欲望，只有一点他在顾忌——这个人长着一张模糊年龄的娃娃脸。

“十八岁。”

听到答案的堂本光一动作停滞。

“哈哈哈哈，骗你的，我怎么可能十八岁。”他伸手抓住堂本光一的下巴吻了他的唇。“先生，你真好看。”

接下来粗暴的进出是在掩饰自己羞赧还是什么，肉体撞击的声音下，剛在纵情呻吟。

“先生……啊……喜欢。”

得到鼓励的光一将他的腿架到肩膀上，更加用力地开拓，剛注视着他，看他壮硕身体上渗出的细汗。

实际上这几个月一直都是禁欲状态，繁忙的工作中根本无瑕顾忌身体需要，而距离上一次性生活，怕是也有一年多了。这样的情况下，遇到如此娇艳的露水情人，简直就是恩赐。久违的性爱带来过大的刺激，偏偏他又那样勾人，于是他比往常更早一些便缴械投降。

“先生～”剛呼吸不匀，“这夜还长着呢。”

“不用担心，待会有得你哭的。”

他爱极了堂本剛这一张脸，一颦一笑都美到到心坎上。但是他有些生气，这样的尤物居然这样不顾安危，在路上招惹男人——即使他就是那个被招惹上钩的男人。他俯身吸吮他的胸部，甚至不怀好意地啃咬起来，他一边舔着，一边伸手握住了剛的性器，上下套弄起来。本已经敏感的身体在这般照顾下，很快喷射出精液，精液落到他的小腹上，堂本光一舔了舔，带着这个味道跟剛接吻。亲吻着将人抱起来，把他的腿掰得更开，伸出两根手指快速抽插，继续用亲吻堵住他的呜咽，性器俨然已经抬头坚挺，堂本光一托起他的臀部，将性器放了进去，堂本剛晃动着腰肢，尽情取悦眼前的男人。

堂本光一的金属眼镜还没有摘下，若果不是正与他合欢，光看这张脸，还以为他在认真工作。堂本剛他没有看错，这个男人，果真是个斯文败类。

今晚这趟门，出得不算亏。

★★★

最后用过的安全套撒落一地，空气中的情欲气味迟迟不能消散。消耗大量体力的两人睡得很好，剛醒来的时候已经是早上八点，起床的声音将光一捞出睡梦。

“你要走了吗？”

“是啊，怎么舍不得我吗？”

“我们还能再见吗？”

“有缘会再见的。”他靠近亲了光一的脸颊，“谢谢昨晚的款待，我很满足。”

★★★

假期不算漫长，他在校道上，见到了熟悉的麻花辫。

tbc

37岁K＊31岁T  
前文见合集  
嗷三ID:shushuponpon

“教授，我们真的做不下去了，您给的名单我们一个个去联系过了，没有一家机构愿意配合我们调查的。”这几个女学生委屈得要哭了，当初说堂本光一的课虽然有点难，但胜在学分高而且不用期末考试，没想到光是课题研究就把人打趴在地。于是堵住刚下课的堂本教授，立即大吐苦水。

堂本光一清楚，每一年的学生他都会布置类似的任务，给的机构名单也基本上是一样，这些学生创新能力也有限，每年的研究主题和设计什么的都差不多，每年都是同一个学校的小屁孩来做基本同样的事情，这些机构肯定不胜其烦。所以就碰壁了呗。

“行，让我处理这件事情，你们先回去吃饭吧。”

教学楼走廊这会儿还挺热闹，堂本光一靠着墙壁脱下眼镜，揉揉自己发酸发胀的太阳穴。

“先生。”

堂本光一抬起头，视线有些模糊，却是不妨碍他辨认出面前人的身份。那人今日没有扎麻花辫，而是扎了马尾，头发梳得一丝不苟，比那日英气不少。

“你看，咱们不是有缘嘛。”堂本剛对着他弯起眉眼。堂本光一视线下移，见到了他手中的课本，有只袋鼠在他心脏里打起了拳击——这栋楼是本科生上课的地方。他在那日远远见到他的时候就已经开始想这个问题，他期望他是进来找朋友的外校生，或者只是慕名来品尝一下食堂，当然最好是毕业生回来怀旧。

那崭新的书本上面印着大学英语（二），是本校大一学生的课程。

大一是什么概念，大一那就意味着他今年应该就19岁——比他堂本光一差不多要小二十年。

见堂本光一迟迟没有回应，堂本剛有些恼，撇撇嘴问他，“喂，假装不认识我吗？” 真是伤人呢，明明那天还一副依依不舍的样子。这么多年来，从来就只有炮友对他依依不舍，还没有过出现在他面前还无动于衷的。

“同学，我……你……同学，我……我不知道……我。” 这十八岁该不是真实年龄吧。堂本光一彻底慌了，虽说那日在床上千娇百媚，可这现在的年轻人都早熟……

堂本光一慌慌张张、语无伦次的模样令他心生欢喜，“先生，还想带我回家吗？”手撑着墙壁挡住了他的去路，“哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

被差不多能当自己儿子的小毛孩嘲笑，堂本光一觉得颜面尽失，与此同时也为自己的行为感到不齿，明明就应当悬崖勒马。

堂本剛饶有兴趣地看着堂本光一为难的模样，看他耳根发红，看他眼神慌乱。只可惜，一通电话打断了他的玩乐。

“对对对，我是新来的堂本剛。对，我明天下午立即去取，资料我前天交给秋野老师了，嗯，没问题的，是的。谢谢。”

一通电话之后形势发生了扭转，堂本光一将人逼到墙角，“你是新来的大英老师?”

“我也没说我是学生啊。”迎面而来的压迫感凌厉强烈，堂本剛在眼神交锋中败下阵来。

“那要不要，一起吃个饭。”态度180度大转弯，这温柔的眼神，蕴含着浓厚的期盼。

“可以。”

落日余晖透过教学楼巨大的玻璃窗，于是他们的身影被拉长，染上了暖调的橙黄色。

★★★

逃过一劫自然令人欣喜，喜上加喜便是这令他念念不忘的一夜情人，此刻就坐在自己对面，身份是他的新同事。

这家伙就是个妖精，漂亮性感，又可爱无辜，多少次午夜梦回，他看到他骑在自己身上，搔首弄姿、大汗淋漓，嘴里还叫着“先生”。拜他所赐，这段日子洗的内裤数量大大增多。自古英雄难过美人关，本以为一夜露水情缘不会给生活带来太大影响的堂本光一感觉自己被自己打脸了。

“先生，你要吃什么？”

理智回笼的堂本光一回复一个嗯，“我要一个红酒煮牛舌。”

“我要芝士汉堡肉，先生，再点一个双人份的奶汁意粉可以吗？”

“好。”

堂本光一跟他说，现在正是教学改革，很多东西都没有确定，特别他新来乍到，这些东西难免搞不懂，有什么问题可以问他。

“那就谢谢先生了。”

先生这两字怎么听，都像是勾引。不清楚对方到底是有心还是故意。

白白的奶汁粘在他的唇上，就像……

堂本光一不敢继续想象。

“先生。”

“嗯?”

“晚饭后有什么安排吗？” 

这算是邀请吗？堂本光一惴惴不安又满怀期待。

“本来是想要打游戏的。”

“啊，我最近搬家了，有好多东西都还屯在车库里头，还想着能不能找个帮我搬一……”

“我可以！”堂本光一立即果断答应。

★★★

堂本光一将箱子放在储物室，发现搬东西并不是骗他上门的借口，而是真的，整整十几箱东西。

“辛苦你了，先生。”

“没事 。”堂本光一自认体魄强健，别说十几箱，就算是三十几箱也不是什么难事。

堂本剛称自己今天在学校办事来来回回走了好多遍，身上实在是有些难受，想去先洗澡。让他不要拘谨，在客厅先休息。客人尚在，主人却说要去洗澡，难免会让人有些旖旎的想法。

堂本光一绷直腰背坐在沙发上，今天可不比那天，那天气氛正好，自己喝了点酒，也是有一颗想要放纵的心。可今天啊，怎么说，怎么说也是想要在人家面前立了一个好前辈形象的。

“先生！”

顿觉不妙。

“怎么了？”

“进我房间帮我拿一条毛巾过来。”

“好。”

拿了毛巾的光一在门口迟迟不敢进去，透过磨砂玻璃能看他的身体线条，他咽了口水，潜藏压抑着的欲望又有抬头趋势。

见到人在外头的堂本剛将门打开，直接把人拉进浴室。

“先生，你身上湿了。”

★★★

蒸汽缭绕。

堂本剛撑着镜子，屁股被强有力的双手把持，粗大的性器在他艳色的后穴反复进出，击打出清脆的声响。

“啊～”

光一的一只手臂揽住剛的腰腹，另一只手塞进他的嘴巴里模拟抽插的动作，一时间，呜咽声和肉体交合声相映成趣。

剛被干得腿软，于是下坠的倾向令性器更加深入。

★★★

堂本剛穿上睡袍，也给堂本光一递上一件，从架子上拿下一瓶红酒，在堂本光一穿好睡袍之后示意他坐到床上，给他递上杯子，再给他灌上。他给自己倒得满满的，然后与他碰杯，一饮而尽。

堂本光一起初先抿了一口，发现口味香醇，便又饮了一大口。

“堂本光一，你真的，真的，太能干了……”

“谢谢。”

“我说真的……”声音似乎比平常要更加粘糯一些，语调也缓慢一些。突然猛地将他抱住，光一赶紧把酒杯放下，迷迷糊糊的剛对着他的嘴一顿乱亲，甚至伸出舌头舔了舔。光一摸着他的后脑勺加深了亲吻，正意乱情迷之时，剛停了下来。

堂本光一听到了他变粗重的呼吸声。

无奈又好笑，堂本光一将人轻轻放倒在床上，给他拉了被子盖好，自己也躺在旁边。

在被窝里忍不住快活地笑起来。

★★★

“诶，你还在啊。”堂本剛起来发现堂本光一居然还没有走。

“你昨晚一杯就倒了，我就留下来了。”

“哦，没事的，我一般喝醉了就是睡觉而已。你可以先走的，不用留在这。”

“我想着，我们可以一起吃个早餐。”

“哈，”堂本剛尴尬笑笑，“先生，做了就做了，没必要演什么情侣吧。”

“什么?”

“反正就，这样啊。你情我愿的事情。” 堂本剛勾起媚笑，“以后有需要也可以联络我，你的话，还是值得的。”

“这……”

堂本光一穿上昨晚的衣物，回家了。

★★★

“堂本教授，您签名是不是签错了。”

堂本光一定睛一看，在签名的那一栏，四个大字。

堂本つよ

“今晚老师不能带つよ走吗？”脑子里响起了这样的声音。

“抱歉，抱歉，一时写错了。”堂本光一动作笨拙地划掉那几个字，再重新签上自己的大名。

学生有些疑惑教授脸上为什么会有那样的红晕，却又不敢细问，接过文件后道了谢，便走了。

——————

tbc

剛正端详着镜中的自己，他为额头上新长的一颗痘痘懊恼，这痘痘不大不小，不至于影响容貌，但是隐隐有些痛，实在令人在意。

除了痘痘之外，另一件在意的事情是他今天傍晚收到了来自学生的邀请。大一新生嘛，刚摆脱父母的控制进入新环境，总是迫不及待想要与新同学出去游玩，只是没想到居然会邀请他这个大英老师。他本以为是班集体活动礼貌性地问问他，推脱几次之后发现这群崽子是真的想要约他出去。

本来是想答应的，可是约的是户外烧烤诶，这颗痘还想不想好了。

不想好了。

想吃。

★★★

光一正叽里呱啦的敲着字，教学改革是马不停蹄地开展了，教材一律用新的，连带着用了三年的课程教学大纲也重新修订。眼瞧着还有几个星期就要开课，他不得不为备课工作低头。

咖啡发凉了，苦涩的味道更甚。

他忽然停下手里的动作，叹了一口气。

不得不说他的确是受到打击了，对方拒绝跟他发展更深层关系的态度很明确，这并不是他意料之中的。毕竟这么多年，虽然多的是看上他长相的人，但从来都是不会想要仅限于肉体关系的。

作为一个年年研究成果显赫的社会学教授，难道堂本剛就不想跟他的灵魂交流一下吗？

谈谈卡斯特尔、涂尔干什么的。

沮丧之际，他打开手机滑了滑，点进了Instagram——上次跟堂本剛要联系方式的时候，他只给了他Instagram的ID，说要联系什么的，Instagram也可以。

这个头像是一只眼睛的账户，新发了一条帖子。

[小男孩给烤的鸡翅。]

图上是鸡翅，和他比的小树杈。

于是堂本光一点进了他的主页，看到了新增了很多圈他的帖子，其中有一张，堂本剛站在中间，旁边是几个学生模样的男孩子。堂本剛本就身材娇小，加上长相精致，在照片中颇有众星拱月的意思，有个男学生根本没有看镜头，直勾勾地盯着他的脸看，还有个甚至把手搭在他肩膀上。

偏偏他还笑容灿烂明媚如花。

手滑点了个赞。

赶紧取消。

问题不大，就算看见了，那些学生也不知道点赞的是他。

堂本光一放下手机，继续叽里呱啦的打着字。

要说堂本光一也并没有将堂本剛跟学生出去烧烤这件事放在心上，真正引起他注意的，是两天以后，在本校论坛的一条匿名的告白帖子。

[虽然知道这样的感情不应该有，但是我还是忍不住喜欢上你了，堂本剛老师，希望你能接受我的心意。]

底下回帖也不少，居然有人还给他加油鼓劲。

去他的，接受什么接受，你们堂本剛老师睡完他就赶他跑呢，你们才几斤几两。

堂堂大学教授，居然为了一张帖子在心里跟学生怄气。

★★★

堂本剛正坐在办公室批改收上来的作文。按说到了大学，是不需要老师布置作文还帮批改的，可是这群小崽子英语实在是太差了没办法。

呜——

收到信息。

[堂本剛老师，请问你在办公室吗？]

[在啊，怎么了。]

[能不能过来一趟社会管理学院办公室?急事，马上过来。]

[行( •̀∀•́ )]

刺激，居然用这样命令性口吻跟他讲话，是翅膀硬了。

★★★

散着卷发穿着暗红色西装长裙的堂本剛出现在办公室门口的时候，心脏还是漏掉了一拍。堂本光一忽然明白了那表白的学生的感受，他极妙地糅合了青涩和成熟的魅力，是年轻男性无法抗拒的类型，要他读大学的时候遇到这样的老师，估计比他还要更急进些。

“怎么?想我了?”剛看上去心情不错，不知是因为他堂本光一的邀请，还是又收到哪个学生的表白。

堂本光一在堂本剛进门后，锁了门，拉上了窗户的帘子，“你说过，我有需要都可以找你，你不会拒绝。”

“嗯。”堂本剛点点头，“我的确说过，所以，教授先生，想要我做什么?”

堂本剛倚在办公室的小会议桌边上，那张会议桌刚刚还摆满了打印出来的文献。

“堂本老师，我做什么你都不会拒绝吗？”光一一手撩起他的下巴，另一只手伸进他的裙摆里头，隔着内裤摩挲着他圆润的屁股。

剛噗嗤笑了，望着光一的眼神慵懒，“教授先生，大白天的，可真好精力啊。”

并没有拒绝的意思。光一脱下他的西服外套，仅揭开了他衬衫的几颗纽扣便等不及地扒开衣服吻上锁骨，啃咬吮吻的力度不算轻柔，剛发痒，便咯咯直笑。衣服半脱不脱的情况下，他扶着剛胸前的软肉送进嘴里，肌肤温热触感柔软，含着这一边，另一边也没有闲着，那小樱桃正在他掌心凸起发硬。

堂本剛搂着他的脖子，正抿着嘴唇忍耐。

裙子被掀起来，内裤被扯到脚踝挂着，剛坐上会议桌，内裤随着动作掉到地上。

这是一条粉色的内裤。

剛为他张开双腿，后穴延伸出一条可疑的绳子，光一一拉，便出来一只粘着液体的还在工作着的小跳蛋。

光一拿着东西，不可置信地看他一眼。只见他吐了吐舌头，“这不是，要见你嘛。”

那么方才在门口见到的他脸上的红晕，不是因为羞涩，而是因为夹着这个。仅仅是想象他是如何夹着这个东西从外语学院的院楼一路来到这里的，下体便充血勃起。

光一解开皮带，将早已绷得难受的性器释放出来，在他内侧摩擦，然后顺着那经过跳蛋洗礼的湿润穴口，猛地深入。抓着他的大腿，深深浅浅地抽插起来。剛手攀着他的肩膀，双腿夹着光一的腰，双脚一晃一晃，他能见到外面透进来的阳光。

“喜欢跟我做吗？”光一问他。

剛惬意地眯起一只眼，“喜欢。”

“要是有学生约你在课室，说要跟你做呢？你也答应吗？”

“要是比光一教授好看的话，也许会答应。”

光一显然不满意这样的答案，他粗暴地将人扑倒在桌上，抬起他的屁股更猛烈地抽插起来，响亮的撞击声刺激耳膜。剛难耐地想要呻吟，还没发出声音就被光一捂住了嘴巴，“外头的办公室还有人。”

剛不满地呜咽，用那双水汽氤氲的眼睛注视着他，光一不忍，便松开了手。

激烈的冲击下性器一瞬脱离了后穴，剛撑着桌沿坐了起来，将性器重新塞了进去，抽插继续，剛下巴搭到光一的肩膀上，嘴巴靠近耳朵，“啊～哈～嗯～啊～”，声音不大，仅仅是靠近耳边能听到的音量，却比大声浪叫的杀伤力更为强劲。

“光一教授刚刚这么问～哈，是不是～啊～想跟我在课室试一次。课室有监控的哦。”

“我办公室也有监控。”光一眼神望向对面的天花板的角落，剛顺着视线望去，果然见到了一个白色的摄像。“不过你放心，这监控目前只有我有权限看。”

“教授要是想发出去，我倒是不介意跟你一起当这个名人。”

“你可真是不害臊。”

“你要是害臊就别大白天抱着我干啊。”

“待会别腿软走不回去。”

“你试试。”

话音刚落堂本剛便被翻了面，前身趴在桌子上，乳首在漆木桌面上摩擦，后穴吞吐着性器，前端高高翘起，随着光一的动作一下一下的往外流清液。

皱巴巴仍挂在身上的白衬衫并不能遮住什么，肩背大片大片的裸露在外头，白色的肌肤泛着桃红，圆润的身体线条实在是勾人。

柔软的身体被捞起抱在怀里，光一坏心地咬了一口他的肩膀，留下了不浅的牙印。

还觉得不够，在脖子上肆意嘬了又嘬，满意的看着冒出来的红色印记。

“教授先生是在打水印呢？”

“打了水印，你就是我的吗？”

“当然不能。”

★★★

办公室的沙发上，剛的双腿搭在光一的大腿上，两人正轮流吸着同一根香烟。剧烈的情事过后难免疲倦，剛理理自己头发，问，“那玩意真开着吗？”指的是监控。

“没开，我不喜欢被监视着工作的感觉，下班才开。”

“教授可真了不得，上班时间居然不干正事。”

“干你算正事。”

“这说法可真的一点都不浪漫。”

“我也能浪漫啊。”光一看着他的眼睛，“如果你能稍微为我敞开心扉的话。”

剛一阵沉默，将腿从他身上离开，换成了稍微端正的姿势。

“不能呢。”

★★★

第二天的大学英语课，剛穿着宽领的毛衫，那脖子上的印记展现无遗，他冷静自信地讲课，丝毫没有理会下面好奇骚动的一班学生。

论坛上多了一堆直呼失恋的匿名帖子。

tbc

KT  
从露水情缘开始的两位高等院校教师。

————————

一连收到了熟人的几次邀约，堂本光一推脱不了，便答应了。那酒吧是自己学生时代就常去的地方，不算人员混杂，于是堂本光一在终于合上电脑之后，揉揉眼睛决定今晚可以稍微放松一下，也是缅怀自己洪流般溜走的过去。

故意做成粗糙水泥砖石感觉的墙壁，上面贴着的海报还是当年的，已经发黄，只是侍酒师早就换了几批，不知还能不能做出当年头一回冒着晚归被登记的危险出来酒吧喝的那杯酒的味道。堂本光一摇头笑笑，他心里清楚，最终决定酒的味道的不是酒的品质和调酒师的技术，而是当时的心情，以及跟自己喝酒的人。

他此前到过都内颇有名气的一家烟酒公司，凭着自己记下的关键信息，买到了那晚在剛家里喝到的那瓶特别香醇的红酒。

结果完全找不到当晚的感觉。

没有温香软玉在怀，也没有炽热浓厚的亲吻，孤家寡人的品酒，就只是喝带苦味的水而已。

这个熟人是以前读本科的时候认识的，也不是同专业，只是偶尔在学术科技节上认识，一来二往混熟了，虽不算关系特别好，但这些年也没断了联系。熟人这几年混得不错，当了公司高管，还把自己多年积攒的肚腩减掉了，整个人清爽了很多，这会儿想起他这个在象牙塔里苦哈哈当教授的人，也不知是有什么提携还是给他丢麻烦。

“光一，我们这些年关系也不错是不是，你说，有好处我是不是第一个想到你！”

这样的开场白，实在是令人隐隐不安。

“是是是。”

“你看你，从以前开始学习就特别好是不是，你这个应用物理系的高材生，当年突然间就说要跨考到社会学，嘿居然还一路评职称当上了教授。所以啊，你看，你现在手里也有这么多调查项目，我，你老朋友，也想帮帮你嘛。”

熟人伸手搂住他的肩膀，使劲套近乎，“就像那个什么，你们最近那个，关于那个……研究嘛，你看看，能不能……”

堂本光一明白他在说什么，不就看上了市政府委托他做调查的那个项目嘛，那研究结果是要影响政府最终拨款决定的，这个人要掺一脚，到时候事情败露背锅绝对是自己这个没有权势的小人物。

低头摇晃着酒杯，正想着推脱的时候，他忽然闻到一股熟悉的味道，这股味道在气味混杂的酒吧之中尤其明显。

“光一，出来。”他今天穿了长风衣，头上戴着白色的贝雷帽，明明是相当可爱的打扮，透出的气场却是相当强势。

堂本光一不知道他今夜为什么会出现在这里，但他感激剛的出现，让他挣脱当下的囹圄。

他跟这位熟人说这是急事要马上处理，不管对方有没有答应就跟剛出去了。

★★★

堂本剛把他带离了酒吧，却一声不吭地走在他旁边。今夜为什么会来，因何而来，实在是没有办法猜出个大概。

这周边是多是些食肆、酒吧，消费水平不高，尽是瞄准大学生消费群体的。路上三五成群勾肩搭背边笑边闹的，在角落哭得撕心裂肺的，飘到鼻子里的味道混杂着烧烤味道和酒的气息，却也不算难闻。

“你为什么会在这里?”剛终于是开口了。

“老同学约我见一面。”

“这样啊。挺好的，那你回去吧，别让他等急了。”

“都跟你出来了，还回去干嘛啊。”堂本光一嬉皮笑脸的。

堂本剛没有作出回应，他低头继续走，他没有办法解释向光一自己刚刚的行为，也没法给自己一个答案。这条街离他原来的家不远，往常是自己夜生活会可以避开的区域——崽子总是缠人的，他不喜欢难断干净的关系。今夜之所以过来，是因为他并没有寻觅对象的想法，他仅仅是大晚上觉得无聊想要出来逛逛。这一逛就逛到了光一所在的酒吧，本是这怀旧的装修风格吸引了注意，怎知道会见到。

光一今天的样子与之前所见大不相同，宽松的运动服和松垮垮的头发，连那副熟悉的金属眼镜也没有戴。他跟那个人靠得很近，昏暗灯光下看不清表情，还是能看出关系不错，本打算离开的剛，见到那人搂上光一肩膀的手臂，光一并没有拒绝。刹那间情绪极速变化，脑子里唯一的想法就是不要让他们相互靠近。

开口叫他出来的时候才意识到并不合适，光一出奇的顺从令他更加无措。

“那光一现在想去哪?”

“你可以带我去哪?”

“不知道啊。”

然后他们一直并肩走着，走到混杂的味道变淡消失，走到喧闹声听不清……走到了剛搬家之前的公寓楼下。堂本光一没能猜到这里是哪，也不清楚为什么剛要带他走到居民区，这样的疑惑没有持续太久，剛刷卡开了大门，示意光一进去。

房子里面显得很空旷，家具全都盖上了白布，除了灯以外，基本没有什么电器，更没有任何摆饰。

“坐吧，我去找找柜子里还有没有杯子。”

“不必了。”光一拉住他的手，“陪我坐会儿。”

比起并肩走在大街上，坐在一起的感觉更令人紧张，这沙发面前没有电视，手边没有饮品，也总不能玩手机，好像坐在一起就必须要开始讲话，否则冷冰的气氛谁也受不了。

可是开口要说什么，堂本剛又犯了难。

早知道，在把他落在街上就好了。

红色的运动服，也是新鲜，衣袖边上有一条丝线，伸手想要扯断。

想要扯断丝线的手臂被握住，光一凑了上去，亲了他的脸颊。

“你喜欢我。”一个肯定的陈述句。

炽热的眼神盯得剛脸发烫。

“喜欢啊，当然喜欢，功夫多好啊。”

“你刚刚在酒吧里为什么把我叫出来?”

“这不是，看见你跟你打个招呼嘛。”

“真的吗？”

“真的。”

“如果我明天再找个什么别人你也没关系是吗？”

“那不行，你不能在跟我上床的同时跟别人上床。”剛手摸到他的大腿根部，“光一先生，你真看上刚刚那个油腻男人了？你这样会让我觉得很掉价。”

“这房子是你的吗？”

“别转移话题。”

“你这么在乎我喜不喜欢那个男人，只能证明你很在乎我。”

“在乎，肯定在乎，你很适合当我的长期床伴，要当我的床伴，自然要干净一点。”

“要是我不愿意呢？”

“那就把你放在我胸上的手拿开。”

光一放开手，将人扑倒在蒙着白布的沙发上，扒掉了他的裤子，“当你的床伴，对我来说有什么好处?”

“当然是可以上我啊。”

预料着接下来的翻云覆雨，光一却把剛的裤子拉上。

“我拒绝。我不想要这个。”光一整理自己的衣服，“也许别人会愿意，但是我不可以。”

“行，你走吧。”

★★★

堂本光一关上门的瞬间，堂本剛拽起白布掀开扔到地上。

★★★

第二天还是正常上班，甚至更加精心打扮。这学校不小，不主动找人，偶遇是比较困难的事情。

他不主动找人，不代表光一不会。

查找他上课的课室不是难事，于是课间休息的铃声响起，光一便走上讲台，将剛带了出去。目睹这一系列操作的学生们在下面叽叽喳喳。

“你来干嘛?课间只有五分钟，你说快点。”

“想知道你中午有没有空。”

“这又与你何干?”

“别这么冲，我就是想约你出去吃个午饭。”

“为什么不直接发私信给我?”

“当面邀请比较诚恳一点。”

“去哪？”

“学校北门那家中华料理。”

“那我要吃贵的。”

“可以。”

“果然是教授，出手阔绰。”

几个学生挤在门框边上，远远的瞄着两位老师在走廊尽头的窗台边上谈话，只见剛老师春风满面，说着话还抓了一下光一教授的领带。

哎哟喂，这样的情报传到班级群聊上，最后一排趴着睡觉的男生看到信息都擦擦口水站了起来。“艹，这俩是真的!”

“嘘!”旁边的人赶紧把他摁下。

这剛老师回来上课的时候一副心情大好的模样，学生们在下面根本按捺不住八卦的心。拜堂本光一所赐，剛老师忘记了这节课本打算要课堂听写的事情。

★★★

刚刚堂本光一说，对于昨晚他的建议，他有一个补充方案——他们得每天都在一起吃饭。

剛清楚，光一想要肉体关系以上的关系，对于这一点，倒也不是完全不可以。

光一明白，一时半会要让剛改变心意是不行的，他不介意慢慢等。

毕竟他已经从他的眼神知道，他们不会止于肉体关系。

KT  
Hi

堂本光一正焦头烂额，董校那边将他的课程改革方案否决掉了，前前后后三个月做好的方案，从收集意见到学院开会商讨，甚至花了大价钱聘请了顾问，来来回回修改了好多次，这满载心血的成果，董校说一句不行就要从零开始。

要问最大的烦恼是什么？

他因此不得不推掉周六与剛的约会。

这是他们相遇以来，剛第一次约他出去。

是第一次!第一次!主动!约会!

年纪不算小的堂本教授抱着手机激动了老半天，差点没把拳头吃进肚子里。

颤抖着手指回复，斟酌着措辞，考虑着用哪个表情看上去成熟稳重又可爱，要不要直接打个电话过去，会不会打扰到他。

兴奋到以至于忘记了自己根本不喜欢看篮球赛，赶紧上网查询那日比赛的队伍的资料，研究剛到底支持哪一方……认真程度极高几乎要原地写一篇文献综述。

啊啊啊啊啊！

堂本光一坐在办公桌前，手里的签字笔在纸上胡乱涂画。

这董校根本不在乎教职工的恋爱问题，哼。

他在纸上画了两个火柴人，打了个心心，又画了叉叉。

★★★

挣扎了半日，现在他电脑里有另一个版本的方案，假如董校大人大发慈悲花出一点时间看看而且同意通过的话，他就可以不用取消这难得的约会。

“光一，你在干嘛？”

在不断刷新邮件还把头发挠得乱七八糟的堂本光一抬起头，见到了心心念念的堂本剛。

“你来了！”

“嗯，刚刚下课，正好没什么事情就想过来看看你今晚想吃什么。”

堂本剛倚着会议桌，今日他穿了一条宽松的牛仔裤，这让光一突然间回想起在那上面发生过的艳事。

“我是不是打扰你工作了？”见光一盯着会议桌没有回应。

“没有没有，晚上吃什么都行，都行，真的。”

剛能看透光一现在的心思，他眼神闪缩，在电脑屏幕和自己的脸上还有会议桌上来回移动。“还是，光一教授现在想吃点别的?”一屁股坐上会议桌，他翘起腿。

受诱惑的人上前，几乎要凑上那双微微翘起的唇。

这个时候，邮件的提示音响起，打断了即将发生的亲吻。

光一有些悻悻，回头查看邮件。

[堂本教授，我觉得还是第一版方案比较好一点，用回那个吧。]

此刻堂本光一没有心思追究为什么三个月前董校没有批准第一个方案，心里是满载着欢喜，他对着电脑先是小声欢呼了一下，然后走到剛面前啵唧亲了一下他的脸蛋，紧紧抱住又松开又紧紧抱住。

“中了彩票还是干嘛呀?”

“比中了彩票还开心!”

剛不知道光一为什么这么开心，但是看他开心的样子，自己也挺愉快的。

“那中了好多彩票的教授先生，能不能抽空想想我们今晚吃什么？”

“要不，今晚我们……”

一声尖锐的铃声响起，来自于剛的口袋。

于是后半句的要不要跟我回家我下厨咽了回去。

剛掏出手机看了两秒，“oh。”将屏幕转到堂本光一的眼前。

[因系主任下周需要出差，现将学院例会提前到今日下午五点，请全体教师准时前往系办公室参加会议。]

当前时间:4:49

“我走了，教授你继续工作吧。”脚尖落地，接着站稳。“一个人也要准时吃饭哦。”

“嗯，那你今晚到家要发信息给我哦。”

“行。”

看着剛离开的背影，光一在心里锤破了门。

这领导们，就是根本不在乎教职工的恋爱问题!

★★★

穿了背带裤，长袖的白色毛衣毛绒绒的，梳了大鱼尾辫子，手里还拿着一个大纸袋，剛坐上副驾，系上安全带。

“走吧。”

堂本光一感激董校对自己网开一面，感激今日没有其他不可推脱的安排，求求了，让他好好约一次会吧。

“光一也喜欢看篮球吗？”

光一一脑门儿将自己准备的功课给剛背了一遍，偷瞄后视镜，期待着剛的反应。剛捋捋自己发辫，皱起鼻子，“国内的篮球队，我还真的没有了解很多。所以你刚刚在说什么我完全没听明白哈哈哈。”

“没关系我也能跟你聊NBA。”

“诶，原来光一这么喜欢篮球啊，要不改天我们去打一场呗。”

堂本光一:现在哪里有速成的篮球课程，在线等，很急，可以支付高价学费。

“其实我不大会打篮球，就看一些而已。”

“啊，那我以后有票叫上你啊。”

堂本光一:可以了，取消课程安排，抹抹感动的泪水。

剛说牛皮纸袋里头是他自己做的芝士爆米花，因为运动场那里的爆米花经常售罄，索性自己做了。

光一在观众席上面，没看进多少球赛，就着剛看球情绪起伏的模样下爆米花，中途剛伸手拿了一颗塞进嘴里。“哎呀，盐放多了。”

可是光一分明觉得，这是他这辈子吃过最甜的爆米花。

★★★

“不好意思，光一，今晚我姐姐回国，我得带她回我家，所以就不能跟你吃晚饭了。抱歉昨天忘了告诉你了。”

“没事，姐姐的事情要紧，我们下次再约。”

只是这冰箱里放的一堆食材，今早特地起了大早到市场买的最新鲜的食材，没能收获到剛眼睛晶亮说好吃的笑脸。

★★★

本以为这第一次正式约会就要这样草草结束，心有不甘又安慰自己来日方长。

直到自己的门铃响起，堂本剛穿着睡衣出现在自己的家门前，从身后拿出一瓶大可乐。

“姐姐睡下了，我还不想睡觉。”然后拧开可乐对瓶吹了一口，鼓着腮帮子还没有吞下，光一便分了半口。

拉上门，光一将人扛起来带到床上，里里外外几乎舔尽了他嘴里可乐味道。条纹睡衣的纽扣一个个解开，亲吻一路延伸到小腹以下。

“其实我不喜欢篮球。”

“我看出来了。”

“但是我喜欢可乐。”

“要不你今晚抱着可乐睡吧。”

“比起可乐我更喜欢你。”

“那我算什么？草莓牛奶吗？”

手刚伸进他裤子里的光一笑了，“对，你是草莓牛奶。”

“乖孩子要把牛奶喝光光哦。”

那自然是，恭敬不如从命。

★★★

堂本光一在攻读博士学位的时候，曾经担任过学校通识课程的老师，那时候台下，坐着还在读本科的堂本剛。  
一日上课铃响之后仍没有开始讲课，堂本光一他埋头处理临时卡住的ppt，台下的学生开始小声私语，朋友跟堂本剛说，“你知道吗？这位堂本老师据说就从没有接受过别人的追求。你看他也没这么好看……”  
这时候堂本光一直起身，从包里取出眼镜戴上，“同学们，我们现在正式开始上课。”  
“好吧是真的好看。”朋友说。“所以tsuyo，如果你出马的话，他会不会上钩呢？”  
“不知道呢。”  
“我觉得，难，就算是你，也难。”

光一老师讲着课，突然回头对着黑板，手里还拿着麦克风。

“啊啾！”喷嚏声通过扬声器传遍整个大课室，一时间学生们忍俊不禁，他回头尴尬笑笑，“这个社会调查研究方法的主体论述就是……”

途中拿出学生名单点学生回答问题的时候，包里掉出一瓶草莓牛奶。

剛他啊，第一次觉得上课这么有趣。

堂本剛手摸摸他搭在枕头上的细软发丝，手又缩回被窝。

看，咱们不是有缘嘛。

两分钟后，堂本剛的账户上传了一张新的照片，内容是白色的枕头，以及几缕咖啡色的发丝。

配文是[狐狸毛。(´･ω･`)]

tbc

KT  
满足tbgy的吵架欲望（不是）  
——————

[いいね!643件]

“喂，你用的是我的杯子。” 自然是他的杯子，这桌上所有杯子都是他的。

“有什么关系吗？”不在意地继续喝了一口热牛奶。这样的行径让堂本剛无可奈何，“行，用吧。”

高桥望仍划着手机。“新男朋友?”

“ummmm……”堂本剛皱起眉头。

“我懂了，是你的新玩具。”

“不说我，你呢？终于离了？” 打断自己气氛正好的约会，一个信息告诉他现在在机场，要他马上去接他，不然今晚就得露宿街头。

“离了，这不，带着家产投奔你来了。”

“分我一半吗？”

“不是已经给过你一半了吗？”

“我跟你说，你是没有见过他有多好看！笑得时候整个人闪闪发光！真的！闪闪发光！”

“瞧瞧，转移话题了。怎么样，今天做饭给我吃吗？”

“你不是嫌弃我做的饭不好吃嘛。”

“我饥不择食可以吧。”青色的苹果在他手上跳动，在落下的途中，他张口接住，吧唧咬了一口，“太酸了。”

“谁让你吃的。”话说着打开冰箱，摸出两个鸡蛋，冰箱关上，从旁边的橱柜拿出来两包方便面。这让高桥望心生不满，嗔道:“你就给我煮这个啊。”

“不吃拉倒。”

水咕咕沸腾，放下面饼，这时候剛听到了开门的声音。

咯噔一声，剛腿软了。

干，跟你讲堂本剛活了这么多年都没有这么慌过，他将鸡蛋放到一边，还没想到对策，一回头就见到呆愣着的堂本光一。

“hi！”高桥望这个鬼居然还啃着苹果神态自若地跟他打招呼。

失策了，失策了，昨晚单知道不应该跟高桥望共处一室，单知道失望的光一教授急需自己的安慰，怎知把钥匙落在他家，怎知他居然会拿着钥匙上门。

咔叽，剛打破鸡蛋，鸡蛋入汤，变成了稀碎的蛋花。与此同时心稀碎的是光一，他拿着剛放在他床头的钥匙，满心以为是剛对自己的认可才前来，循着香味走到厨房，看到那个甜甜的给了自己早安吻然后说要回家处理事情的可爱情人，现在正在忙碌着烹饪，身边居然站着个人高马大啃着苹果的混血男人。凭什么！他还没有吃过剛做的饭呢！这个男人！凭什么！他是谁！

“对了，tsuyoyo，你晾在外头的内裤我给你收回来了，放在衣柜抽屉里了。我今天还有点事，就先不吃了，你在家等我回来。”

堂本光一看到他走的时候脸上的讥笑。

“吃吗？我煮了两个人的分量。”尽量表现得自然一些。

“他是谁？”光一本想着既然是剛的亲姐姐，借此机会要是能给他家人留下好印象，肯定利于以后两个人在一起。结果现在告诉他这是一个谎言。

姐姐。那个声音低沉，五官锋利，牛都能打死一两只的男人，怎么看都不像跟他娇小可爱的剛有血缘关系 。

“吃吗？要不我再给你煎点肉。”

他在刻意回避光一的问题，他清楚现在如果说实话只会越抹越黑，老实讲他并没有想好要跟光一建立一场怎么样的关系，他能感受到光一迫切想要跟他交往的欲望，可他并没有，同时他也不想断掉跟光一上床的关系，所以在光一明确表示不想当他床伴的时候，他决定先稳住光一的情绪，约约会一起吃吃饭，这些他都可以做到。但是长期的稳定的恋爱关系，恕他暂时做不到。如果光一当下接受不了的话，大不了就一刀两断，唉，失去这样的优质床伴的确可惜……

“你就这么骗我吗？堂本剛，你不觉得你欠我一个解释吗？”

“你少一上门就噼里啪啦一顿质问，我不欠你什么，你不觉得拿着别人的钥匙就随随便便进别人家门很不礼貌吗？”剛其实自知有些理亏，可是面对质问第一反应还是想要反驳对抗。

“行，真行。反正我就什么都不是，反正我就是你的人肉电动棒，你用腻了就扔了！”

啪——

脸上的红印和微微作痛的手。

“滚！”

被这一巴掌打得直接懵掉的堂本光一回头走了，走之前把钥匙放在玄关的鞋柜上。剛也没有挽回，他关掉炉火，捧着锅坐到饭桌前，下筷子的时候发现这方便面已经煮坨了，靠在椅背上开始发呆。

★★★

一直到晚上高桥望才回到堂本剛家里，一回来就把东西重新塞回行李箱。剛倚在门边，看着他收拾。

“我被你害成这样，你居然就这么走了？”

“tsuyoyo，我可没有害你，你别忘了，当初害我的人是谁？我走了，以前的房东说房子还空着。”行李箱跟在高桥望后头，他给剛一个wink，“祝你跟新玩具好好相处。”

“你赶紧走吧你。”

高桥望是他前夫，当初是闪婚，认识两个月就火速领了证。那时候剛还在上学，新鲜劲过后两人开始为各种小事产生口角，后来直接给高桥望递了离婚协议，自己跑路了。等高桥望到学校找到自己，他们就正式离了婚。高桥望不久之后便去了国外，这些年联系也还有，关系也不算差，也就是因为关系没断干净，才造成了今日的局面。

他开不了口解释，也开不了口道歉，他知道自己在乎光一，可是他不想承认。

★★★

堂本光一这一气，居然气了一个星期。

本来已经下定决心不管剛怎么对他，只要剛对他还有好感，他就能坚持追求。应该是那场约会让他尝到甜头，竟然让他忘记自己在剛心目中的位置。

可无论如何，自己的话是过分了一些。

★★★

那张照片自发出之后，学校已经有很多人知道堂本剛有了恋人。

“我说，这肯定是那个社会学教授堂本光一。之前他们不是就在外面卿卿我我被看见了。”

“对啊，堂本教授的头发就是这个颜色的！嗨呀，这对真他妈是真的。”

“而且他们两个姓氏还一样，说不定是已经入籍了呢！”

“干，我不信！我不信！我不信我不信！”

当事人之一的堂本光一顶着黑眼圈出现在课堂上，另一位则依然溜光水滑、精神奕奕。

堂本剛夜夜索取而堂本光一招架不住的传闻不胫而走。

★★★

这夜实在是没有办法忍受冷战的堂本光一去敲了门。

门一开，只听见堂本光一说。

“你要怎么赔我?”

tbc

下章doi  
（满脑子就只想看他们doi）

KT

那一双眉似剑，规整直挺，双眸亦是凌厉，略微不对称的大小平添了几分可爱，高耸的鼻梁旁边，是小小的一颗痣，从第一次见面他就很在意这颗痣，这像是用铅笔画上的，莫不是上帝在将他放到人世之前留下的小小印记。

光一身上有一种拘谨持重的感觉，不知道有多少来源于年龄加成，多少来源于职业熏陶，可他总在不经意间表现出他童稚未脱的本性，剛总会反复想起，他抱着爆米花低着头往嘴里塞了一个又一个，抬起头看他，反驳盐放多了的事实，“我觉得很甜很好吃。”室内球场的灯光猛烈，他黑得过分的瞳孔，散着被击碎的星辰，如果那一刻重来，他可能会当着所有人的面，亲上光一那双看上去有些发干的唇，让他羞赧不知所措。

他是有多么，介意那个打断他旖旎心情的信息。

而现今，他又开始感谢那条信息。面前男人嘴巴里吐露出来的几个字，那低沉的气声，实在性感得过分。他伸手拉对方进来，温暖的手掌握上那壮实的上臂肌肉。

“先生想要tsuyo怎么赔你？”

光一将他拉近，一步一步将他抵在门框，唇恰好在他鼻尖附近，气息环绕，压迫神经。

“你说呢？”

那一双杏眼在他面前，没有半点闪缩，直勾勾地对上，睫毛缓慢翻飞，平素垂下的嘴角翘起了绝妙的弧度，连带着那灵巧的鼻子皱起了一些。

剛伸出手，两只手指轻抚过光一上身的布料，一路摸到了下面，握住那宽松运动裤里的一团。然后在他面前身体下落，跪坐在他面前，拉下了他的裤子，隔着内裤亲吻那鼓鼓囊囊，再抬眼看他。孩童般纯净的双眸里，又蕴含了多少狡黠。他将长发挽至后耳，用牙齿轻咬住内裤的一段，拉扯下来，性器弹出，撞到了他白皙圆润的脸颊，只见他笑意加深，张开他那娇小的嘴巴，红色的舌尖舔舔那前端的小口，手轻轻套弄，其后含住了那粗大的茎身，让之在口腔里挤压舔弄，光一托住他的脑后，使性器进入得更深，剛泻出呜咽声，仍用力吸吮。

他喜欢光一发出的难自禁的喘息，让他心头酥麻。

眼底的粉红是最美的春日花瓣，那茎身在那小小的温热包裹下胀大，剛像是吃到了美味而滚烫的东西一般，难耐地松口吐出。

他大口喘气，气未喘匀，光一便跪坐下来与他接吻，一手捧住脑后，另一手伸进他的裤子，却摸到了意料之外的松软滑腻。

“你在等谁？”光一有些愠怒，那个混血男人面上的讥笑，多少次回想起都令他握紧拳头。

“不管是给谁准备的，现在都是你的。”

暴力脱下他身上的衣物，令剛跪趴在他面前，没有经过试探便将勃起粗大的性器塞入，玄关的木地板与摩挲那粉嫩的乳珠摩擦，软绵的腰腹在他手里，光一挺腰进攻，性器便在后穴吞吐。剛用手撑着地板，随后光一将他捞起，凝脂般的后背肌肤在他唇齿下渐渐留下浅粉的印记，继而咬住他肩头的软肉，力度不轻，留下了深深的牙印。

“狼先生，我不是你的小白兔。”语气娇嗔，这一来反让光一发现面前人与白兔之间的惊奇相似。

纯真又狡猾，洁白无瑕，却又有外表难以看出的……

“小白兔，你发情的时候，也是这样吗？”

“都说了tsuyo不是小白兔。”

分明自称tsuyo就是很犯规的行为。

光一迫切想要看看剛现在的表情，转过来一看，迷离的眼神和那翘起的唇，加之愈发浓重的、春日花瓣般的粉红。

应当是白兔成精。

剛全身赤裸，海藻般的发遮住后颈，绵延到锁骨，细密的汗水让他身上更加滑腻，光一看他的眼神有些怔，甚至忘记了继续这场情事。剛便主动爬上去，握住茎身几番试探，之后深入后穴，桃形的圆滚臀部在光一的身上摇摆，进入得更深，也更为销魂，他不由春声连连。

“白兔可不会压住狼。”

“爱上狼的白兔会。”

剛没有否认，他任由光一把持住他的臀部加快动作，任由他大口吸住自己的胸，那乳尖在舌尖上凸起坚硬。

胸膛里鲜活的心跳，和他的呼吸交融在一起，肉体碰击的声响，和那滋滋水声交融在一起。

渐入佳境，忽然剛身体失重，光一将他抱起，一步步走往房间的方向，三两步停下故意顶弄几番，加之重力作用，剛恼了，便圆起拳头锤他后背，可惜只能让对方变本加厉。

柔软的床铺上，剛在光一身下，他在亲吻自己的脖颈，双腿熟稔盘上他的后腰，承受着他的重量和体温，他身上总有和煦的味道，像珍贵的木材，像夏日的阳光，像微风吹拂的青草，他喜欢这样被光一紧紧压在身下的感觉，怀抱里让他有被爱的感觉，不仅仅来源于性，更来源于心。

这种时候总让他产生坏念头，他轻飘飘地开口，“你知道吗？那个男人，随时有可能回来，你要不要，把门关上。”

“他到底是谁？”光一捏住他的手腕，攥着挺疼。

“我能带回家的，你觉得他是谁？”

于是那日的场景的，在他脑内快速播放了一遍，那一字一句一个动作一个表情都让他嫉妒得发狂，最后他做了最坏的估计，就当那男人是剛的丈夫，而自己不过是剛在外头消遣的玩物。

“进来就让他亲眼看看，你如今是我的，也只能跟我在一起。”

光一发了蛮，妒火驱使他更加霸道地在剛体内横冲直撞，清脆的声响下，剛的前端流了汁液，打到光一坚实的腹肌，又流了下去。

“啊……哈……啊……嗯嗯……嗯嗯嗯！”堵住的还有他嘴巴，舌头在攻占掠夺，呻吟声尽数碾得稀碎。光一握住剛的性器套弄，泪从剛的眼角流下，剛痉挛着射在他手心里。

其后再抽插数十下，浓稠的精液全部射进剛体内，抽拔出来的时候带出一些，颇为腥膻。

剛还淌着泪，鼻尖到眼角再到脸颊无处不是红粉霏霏，可怜兮兮的模样纵是让人心软，也更为撩拨情欲和占有欲。

光一俯身含住剛的性器，即使动作生硬，射精后的软趴趴性器也很快在他嘴里胀大坚硬，他停止动作，捏住剛的脸问他。

“还要吗？”

“要～”

无疑刺到了光一的兴奋神经。

剛背对着光一坐起来，光一托举起他的臀部，对着穴口深入，敏感的身体一经触碰本能想要逃离，光一抓住他的手臂，将他制住，在他耳边轻轻哄他，“待在我身边好不好。”

紧实的大腿支撑，剛的身体落在光一的怀里，结实的臂膀环抱，箍住几乎无法动弹。他们如今，互相镶嵌、严密咬合，湿滑黏腻。

浑浊吵闹夜场里的惊鸿一瞥，冬夜街道对着远处的笑，那晃动的小脚，脸颊鼓起的软肉，眼睛里闪耀的明媚，他过于主动的求欢，一举击碎了他们之间的距离——光一从不会带陌生人回家。

剛就这么堂而皇之地侵入他的领地，先是占据了他睡梦，再是踏入了他的工作的地方，回过神来，好像每一天的日常都有他，吃饭看着勺子会傻笑出声，床单清洗过还是能闻到他残存的味道，连他平素认为最严肃的办公室，也有他们偷欢的记忆。

从心脏泵动的血液为何流淌，为何循环，要好好活下去的念头，因为这个人而更加强烈。

他不在乎剛的来历，不在乎他到过多少地方，不在乎他到底爱过多少人，甚至不在乎现今他到底真心几何，他只知道他想要牵着他的手游览好多地方，分享有趣的见闻，在每个深夜、清晨、日落，在拥抱里贪婪地吸取对方的味道。

他好像已经很久没有这样迫切地想要与一个人相爱，久到好像这辈子都没有过，久到像是绝望的孤独游荡的沙漠旅人忽逢绿洲。

躯体顺从律动的节奏，汗水从发丝流淌到肌肤，交织混杂，猛烈的进出交合之中，忽而剛停下动作，喉咙里发出婉转的叫唤。

“光一……光一……刚刚……刚刚那里……”

一阵激烈的进攻，脚背绷直，躯体颤抖，再而无力地下落，于是陷得更深，握住手臂继续挺腰进攻，光一撩起剛的头发，他回过头，脸颊挂着泪珠，微张的唇瓣被含住，侵入的快感席卷神经。

“呜呜唔嗯……光一……先生”哭腔明显。

剛何尝不迷恋在他身旁的每分每秒。

痉挛着在他怀里又射了一次，少顷，他的后穴也被暖热的精液填满。

停下动作之后，剛蜷缩在光一怀里，性器还吞在后穴，剛轻轻地，呢喃着，“你有多喜欢我？”

“我不知道。”

“那我也不知道。”

躺下，手牵着，捏捏对方手掌的肉，剛忽然啾啾光一的脸，然后他们侧着靠近，四目相对，再亲吻交缠，身躯又交叠在一起。

房间的竖放的长镜子，倒映着他们缠绵的身影。

浴室里水雾蒸腾，他们面对面坐在不算宽敞的浴缸里头，水面上升，那不远处的洗手台上，放着还没有收好的电动棒。

剛摸着光一上臂的肌肉，忽而戳住心脏的地方。

“我在这里面吗？”

“一直都在。”

光一握住他的手臂，看着他笑吟吟的双眼，等待他的回应。

只见剛用手指指着自己的心脏，“光一好像也住进这里了。”

光一顺着他的手指摸摸那圆润。

“我要永久居留权。”

然后代替手掌的，是炙热而虔诚的吻。

热度从小腹上升，在这温水中，又引爆了情潮。

进出缓慢而反复，他们有的是时间享受这漫长的夜。

终于偃旗息鼓，身体没有一处不是酸软的，被子里的两人赤裸拥抱。

剛嗔道，

“你这一个星期完全都不来找我。”

然后再说下去，光一便知道在他来之前，剛在浴室里用工具解决了一次。还知道了剛那场短暂的婚姻。

胸膛升起醋意，不满地拍他的屁股，发出啪啪的响声。

“那你说说，他好还是我好。”

“他比你高比你年轻。”

嗯？但光一很快眉头舒展，笑嘻嘻地说，“可是你现在喜欢的是我。”

人搂得更紧，剛俯在他耳边，低声魅惑，“只有你能把我干哭。”

等光一把他压倒，作势要再分开他大腿时，剛如鱼般挣扎，“不能再来了不能再来了！”

光一轻笑，从他身上下来，抱住拂拂后背，“知道了，晚安。”

“晚安。”

明日已来，晨曦透过厚重的窗帘的边缝，泻出了点点光亮。

这人儿一双，还有很多灿烂的明天。

tbc

KT

确认关系的第二天，堂本剛给高桥望发了信息，说自己有新男朋友了，以后就少联系吧。

消息发出去足足半个小时有余，高桥望给他回了一个：好。

堂本剛如释重负，转身对在借他电脑给学生批改作业的堂本光一说，“我想喝酒诶，今晚，嘿嘿嘿。”

“行。”

“还想吃烤肉。”

“也可以。”

“那你赶紧收拾收拾，我们一起去超市吧。”

“嗯。”光一站起来，往前走了两步，又倒退回来，再扭头问剛，“那个，我穿什么啊？”

说这个话的人，正披着剛的睡袍，里面什么都没穿（不，他穿了剛的内裤），要问衣服去哪了，昨晚大战一场，衣服早就皱皱巴巴脏兮兮的扔在洗衣篮。

剛认真地审视了光一，从头到脚，叉着下巴的手放下来，眉头微蹙，然后清清嗓子，“叫光一的，跟我过来。”于是背过手，以老领导的姿态步向衣帽间，光一步步紧跟，等待领导指示。

进了衣帽间，剛在一排排的衣服中间，反复挑选，突然发出惊喜的声音，将一套衣服从中掏出。

“快点，换上！”剛故作严肃的语气，表情也很一致。

光一立马从命。

一分钟后，穿好衣服的光一往穿衣镜前一站，剛立即伏在光一的肩头，两只手搭在他的手臂上，“怎么样，很合适吧。”

镜子里的堂本光一，穿着泛着光的红色棒球服和泛着光的黑色裤子，胸口处绣着一个很大的

剛

然后往后面看看，背部有一个超级大的

剛

光一忍不住笑出声，一不小心笑大了，剛还以为家里进鹅了。

“你真的是天才啊，剛。”

“是吧，你说，要是有小孩子遇到你，可能就会超大声地在后面说，‘快看，这个哥哥背上写着剛，是不是剛怕他弄丢了才写上名字！’ ”

“对对对，我就是剛的所有物。”他心里甜滋滋的，乐于将自己归类。“不过话说回来，你怎么会有这样的衣服啊？”

“以前上学的时候我参加一个乐队，每个成员都有一套绣着自己名字的队服。”

“玩乐队的剛，我真想见见啊。”

“想看看吗？照片。”

“想。”

剛在手机里翻找起来，“之前我整理照片，全都上传到云端了，你等等，我肯定找得出来。”

不一会儿，屏幕上出现了一张照片，聚光灯照在一个抱着吉他穿着粉色背心的男生，他斜戴着黑色棒球帽，嘴里叼着拨片，毋容置疑，那就是在念研一的、23岁的剛。

心跳加速，光一盯着照片看了许久，接着将人拥入怀中，突如其来的动作让剛差点摔了手机。

“太好了，”他说，“能跟这样闪闪发光的剛在一起真的太好了。”

“干嘛呀，怎么这么一副深受感动的样子。”

手臂环得更紧，这下子剛有点喘不过气了，“喂，这位先生，我饿了。”

“啊。”光一松开手，“抱歉，那走吧，我们去买东西。”

★★★

等走到门口，正准备开门出去的时候，光一停下来，“剛，你就这么穿吗？”

“是啊，有什么问题吗？”

“你，不在衣服上写上我名字吗？”

“哈？”剛摇摇头，这怎么可以，也不想想这件衣服多贵，做大学老师赚的钱虽然不算少也不能这么霍霍。当然他没有说出来，堂本光一这个人，有时候挺幼稚的，说出来他可能会伤心。

光一抿起嘴坏笑，然后靠近，在他额头上重重吻了一下，“看，这不就写上了。走吧。”

走在前头的光一的内心比了一个超大的nice，觉得自己有点太会谈恋爱了，看看，多聪明，简直是太棒了。

而在后头的剛皱起鼻子。天惹，太肉麻了，惹，虽然是有那么一点点心动的样子，但是这个人……别是个傻子吧。

★★★

进入超市就直奔主题。

光一站在冰箱前，考虑面前两盒几乎一样的牛肉哪盒比较合适。最后闭上眼睛拿起了其中一盒，放入购物车。

这不回头还好，一回头差点昏过去——购物车里面，有猪肝、鸡胗、猪大肠、牛肚……还有两根紫光耀目的大茄子。

“tsu……剛，我们真的要吃这么多吗？”

“没关系啊，吃不完就放冰箱啊，我也不是天天都有空逛超市的。”

“不是……这个……剛……你喜欢吃肝脏吗？”

“喜欢啊。”眼睛立马闪起光，“超好吃的，这些都。”

“那那那，茄子，也也也，喜欢吗？”

“喜欢。”

堂本光一，男，37岁，现在即将进入昏厥状态。

幸好，及时捞回来了。

“没事，剛喜欢就买吧，哈哈哈，没事。我吃别的就好了。”

“嗯。”剛点头，往里头再放了一根茄子。

光一紧张地咽了咽口水。

“我突然有一个问题，光一，假如我吃了茄子的话，你还能亲我吗？”

这个问题光一倒是能不假思索，“能，当然能，剛的话，无论什么时候我都可以亲！” 那是自然，他不喜欢的只是茄子的口感，可是他喜欢剛的口感啊！

“这样，那要是我口里还有茄子呢？”

这是什么死亡问题？光一陷入了想象，想着剛在自己面前撅起嘴巴要亲亲，但是嘴里含着没吞下的茄子。

瞬间脸都成了苦瓜。

“要是你不亲我们就得分手呢？”

眼看着光一的脸快要比猪肝的颜色还深，剛停止了玩闹，“没事，今天可以不买这些。”

“真的吗？”

“但是我有条件。”他伏近光一的耳朵，轻轻说了一句话。

★★★

出了超市门外面天色还亮，浓密的云朵带着淡淡的灰，他们没有开车出门，于是此刻便拎着大包小包，慢慢走回去。

路边的邮箱上停了一只鸟，有顺滑的碧蓝色的羽毛，忽而迅速扑扇翅膀，飞到了别处。

剛一直盯着它的方向，甚至没有注意到路面上的螺丝钉，踢到的瞬间，他步履不稳，幸好及时被光一扶住。

“你走神了。”光一说。

“我在想，就算是这么漂亮的鸟，也会在飞行的时候，说拉粑粑就拉粑粑。”

“你呀。”光一将右手的东西放到了左手，握住了剛的手，“我还以为你在思考什么哲学问题呢。”

剛看着被扣着的手，掌心的温度经由细小的神经冲击全身，脸颊发热，所以不自然地望向街道对面的招牌，一个个默念上面的字。“教授，我觉得今天好像有点热。”

“春天要来了。”光一觉得左手拎着的东西挺重，甚至勒得有些痛，但是他不想松开牵着剛的手。

剛的脸依然没有降温的迹象，他在心里默默吐槽自己，亲也亲过，摸也摸过，做也做过，到现在在街上牵个小手还能脸红。

“对了。”光一的声调突然激昂，吓得还在沉浸在对自己春心萌动这件事的惊奇中的剛瞪大了眼睛看他。

“怎么了？”

好可爱，像只小海獭，光一想，好想要在这里亲他。 

“我想，你能不能跟我说说，你以前那个乐队。”

“大学的时候组的，也没有什么特别的，只是一起玩玩，后来我到别的学校读研，乐队就解散了。”

“我觉得你那时候真好看。”光一没有追问乐队解散的原因。他觉得这么多年的衣服还留着，剛肯定很珍视那段回忆，若果让他知道乐队里面有剛的前男友什么的，他可是会吃醋的，所以还是不问为妙。

“那，如果你见过那时候的我，你会去追他吗？”

“当然会。”

剛低下头，观察地砖的缝隙。

要是你有就好了。

他想。

★★★

蹲守在剛公寓附近的高桥望犹豫着要不要向前，远远传来剛的声音，他赶紧隐藏住自己，然后看到，那个拿着钥匙闯进剛家中的人，也就是剛称为新男朋友的那个人，正穿着那件记忆中的队服。

高桥望没有再回头，天色近晚，他离开了这个地方。

★★★

堂本光一成为了学校论坛和大大小小的聊天群的高热度人物。

任凭点开哪张帖子，肯定会见到一张相片——平素严谨持重只穿西服上班的堂本光一教授，今日一反常态，穿了一件颜色鲜艳的棒球服。

课堂上的这张照片，先传遍了两个学院的教职工和学生，后迅速蔓延到整个学校，他们怎么可能放过这个重磅八卦。

“啧啧啧，这爱情真的是，改变人类。”

“估计再过今天他们得请婚假了吧，那我们的作业能不能迟几天交啊？”

“老实说那衣服还挺适合的，不知道剛老师是不是也有一件配套的情侣装。”

“咦～，这难道就是大人谈恋爱吗？”

“咱们堂本光一教授今天课间看手机傻笑，我可瞧见了。”

“巧了，咱们美丽的大英老师也在课间抱着手机傻笑！”

当然，这其中肯定还有——“我不信！我不许！不可能！怎么可能的！什么实锤？我不信！”

这一日，那印着大大的“剛”字的棒球服，将被载入校史。

毕竟这一条，因为登录人数过多，学校论坛服务器崩溃了。

虽然是为了不吃茄子而答应这个条件的，但是此刻的堂本光一开心到假如塞给他一根茄子他也会啃掉的。

tbc

flag：明天还更

KT  
我举起手中高高的旗帜

堂本光一颤抖着手。

是因为紧张吗是因为害怕吗是因为心动吗？

不是，他手里端着一个瓷煲，很烫，隔着手套都感觉到烫。

他今天煮了花胶炖鸡汤。

以前念书的时候，一个家里开中餐馆的同学教的。

相当滋补，而且养颜。

那是什么给了堂本光一动力，费时间功夫做了这煲汤。

这就要从昨天傍晚说起。

★★★

自他的棒球服事件，全校上下基本默认他们是一对，光一精神爽利，连走路都带风。

这日正好课不算多，他得空离开学校，去珠宝店取了他定制的项链——他想给剛一个惊喜。

就这么回到学校，直奔外语学院办公室。

然后听到剛办公桌旁边的老师说，剛有客人，不在办公室，现在应该在天台。

光一闻言道了谢，立马动身去天台。

★★★

“我不是说了，我们还是少点联系吗？”

堂本剛不得不承认，面前这个人，身材长相是真的无可挑剔，可他只能像评价外墙装修那样来审视他。

“大概最后一次见面了，剛，我要回去了。早阵子收拾东西找到这个，想着我留着也没什么意思，就拿来给你了。”

“你要走了吗？”剛还是有些惊讶的，接过高桥望手中的文件袋，往里一看，是几张CD，包装的塑料薄壳开始发黄了。

“是乐队当年录的CD，真可惜啊，如果继续做下去，也许你现在就是电视里的人了。”

“我觉得我现在这样也挺好的。”

“你觉得好就行。”高桥望用充满眷恋的眼神看着他，剛抬头，正好撞上了这样的眼神，于是又低下头。“tsuyoyo，我这次回来是为了找你的，你不会不知道吧。”

高桥望这些年在国外，心里一直念着跟剛那段持续半年不到的婚姻。他其实根本没有再结婚，是跟剛联系的时候胡说的，为了显得自己情况好一些。回到国内，他见剛愿意到机场接他，当他顺利进了剛家门的时候，他真的以为他们之间还有可能。

但是当晚他就听到剛出门的声音，而且早上才回来的，他已经嗅到不妙了。到见到光一穿着他视若宝物的队服，他就知道自己彻底没戏了。

“我现在也不是来跟你乞求复合的，也没有意愿拆散你们。我只是想告诉你而已，我想至少最后，你能明白我的心情。”

剛揉得文件袋窸窣作响，他咬着下唇，不知道怎么回应。

他以为高桥望早就放下，这样的荒唐事，这样荒唐的自己，有什么好喜欢的，他想。

“你已经不是当年的tsuyoyo了，我也不是第一天知道你不爱我了。”高桥望张开双臂，“告别拥抱吗？”

“好。”剛投进他怀里，拍拍他的背，“一路平安，前程似锦。”

“喂喂喂喂！干什么呢？干什么呢？”皮鞋因为一路小跑发出噔噔的响，光一的声音高语调又带着破音，上前一把将两个人拽开。

“看看，才过了多久，男朋友就找上门了。剛君，你这个男朋友可真厉害。”

“人家是来道别的。”剛解释说。

“道道道别……也也也也……不能抱……怎么可以随随便便抱……抱抱抱呢？”

堂本光一结巴了，他太紧张了，以为家里可爱的小男朋友要被前夫拐走了。

剛看着他，开始一个劲儿地笑，露出了尖尖的虎牙，甚至发出了小猪一般的哼声。

“行了，该做的我都做了，接下来你们的事情，我就不掺和了。” 剛脸上的笑容映在高桥望眼里，在他的记忆中，面对自己的时候，剛的脸上鲜少出现这样的笑容。在这一刻，他知道自己彻底输了，他曾以为自己会是剛的喜欢的类型，从小就是被周围人夸奖的长相性格，而且他跟剛一样热爱音乐，又有相似的家庭背景。现在他才明白，爱这件事，本就是不需要缘由的。任凭多少人说恋慕他，面前的剛，是他一辈子都不能在其心里筑巢的人。

他对着两人挥挥手，转身离开。

高桥望走后，剛把手里的文件袋塞到光一的怀里，“他真的是要走了，来给我送东西的。”

“嗯，我这不是，没想到你居然跟他在天台嘛。”

“行了。”剛挽着光一的手臂，“小醋包。”

★★★

从晚饭开始，光一反复欲言又止，一直忍到两个人洗漱完毕并肩坐在沙发上看电视的时候。

是剛先开的口。

“当年乐队解散，其实是因为我。”

他们的乐队叫红生姜，Red Ginger, 取名字的当晚，乐队的贝斯手被生姜呛到了，所以就用了这个名字。乐队是在堂本剛本科一年级的时候组建的，他们抱着部活的心态一起玩，只偶尔在学校艺术节之类的场合登台演出，到后来开始有人请他们去live house演出，他们才意识到自己做的音乐，原来是有人赏识的。

于是他们还特地去租了录音室，录了唱片，本想着要寄给唱片公司，闯闯着娱乐圈的路。

可是石沉大海，等到毕业，也没有收到一条邀约，他们想着没关系，反正也可以当业余爱好玩一玩。然后就听到鼓手说，他决定去英国读研。

想着这该是乐队解散的时候了吧，结果键盘手告诉他们，他找到了一个很合适的鼓手。

这个很合适的鼓手，就是高桥望。

高桥望在加入乐队后的第二个星期就向剛提出交往，剛答应了。原因无他，他加入乐队之后，每次演出能听到更多的尖叫声，他对高桥望感觉不坏，认为既然是个个都喜欢的男生，那么交往也没关系。之后交往之中，他听到太多人或艳羡或嫉妒的声音，开始以为他自己也是台下喊着要跟高桥望结婚的爱慕者的其中一个。

于是很草率的，几乎没有经过思考的，他们领证结婚了。

没有举行婚礼没有广发通知，只有乐队成员和他们的几个朋友知道他们结婚的事情。

这段婚姻从一开始就是错误。因为从领完证的那一刻起，堂本剛就后悔了。在同居生活中，他越来越意识到，他根本不爱高桥望这个人，也不应该结这个婚。

可是他没有信心自己能解释好这件事，也没有办法面对高桥望，他选择了最懦弱也最不负责任的做法——他扔下离婚协议书跑路了。

突然的离婚，剛觉得自己再舍不得，也不能再待在乐队了，正因为如此，乐队在他们离婚后正式解散了。

“从那以后，我一直觉得自己缺乏爱人的能力。这么些年，我没有谈过一次像样的恋爱，也从来没有对任何一个人心动过。”

他流连在各种场合，在遇上邀请的时候，他会抱着尝试的心态去接触，无一例外，全部无疾而终。

光一默默听着，打开了放在茶几上的文件袋，取出其中一张CD，起身放进了播放器，碟片转动的声音响起，乐声流淌，随后传来剛年轻的歌声。

剛年轻时唱歌的声音很用力。光一的手覆在播放器的顶盖上，他仿佛能见到当年在舞台上挥舞青春和汗水的剛。然后剛上前，搂住他的腰，头轻轻依靠在他的肩膀上。体温交融，光一将剛放在自己腰前的双手包裹在掌心。

“我好嫉妒啊。他曾经参与过你的人生，甚至影响了你的人生。如果可以回到那个时候，我肯定会一个个live house去找，阻止他跟你告白。”

剛倚在他身上笑了，振动在两人相贴的身体间激荡。 “我跟你掏心窝子讲我的过去，你脑子里就想着这个？”

“不对，我要阻止他进乐队才是。我学东西蛮快的，我可以当那个鼓手。”

“真的吗？你会打爵士鼓吗？”

“我说不定有天赋呢！”光一面向剛，伸手碰碰剛的臀部，然后挑眉坏笑，在屁股上拍打，击出动次打次的节奏。“瞧，我不是挺会的嘛。”

剛红着耳根，抡起拳头往他腹部就是一拳，拳头落到结实的腹肌上，倒像是……动物幼崽在饲养员面前示威。

光一抓着剛的两只上臂，向他靠近，剛别过脸，又回过头，“你好憨啊你。” 遂接受光一的亲吻，靠近的时候先碰到了鼻尖，光一稍微歪了一些，唇便相互触碰，光一含住剛的下唇仔细描摹，随即舌尖探入，灵巧地吸吮起来，发出令人羞赧的滋滋水声。

剛抬起双臂环着光一脖子，光一抱着剛的两侧大腿，将他托了起来，带着他走到沙发前，轻轻放下。躺在沙发上的剛褪下了自己的小短裤，光一俯在他两腿间，将他的性器轻轻扶起来，上下套弄，随后放入口中，不算熟练地舔弄。短发刘海垂下，遮住了光一的眼睛。身下的快感阵阵袭来，剛很受触动，无论多少次，他都会为光一愿意为自己做这样的的事情感到讶异，毕竟任谁都不会相信，这位课堂上不喜言笑的禁欲系教授，也会做这种事情。

这个问题，光一可以给出答案，其实他在遇上剛之前，一直为自律又禁欲的自己感到骄傲，可是自从第一次在酒吧门口遇上开始，他才打破对自己的印象。

“春宵苦短日高起，从此君王不早朝。”这两句话，他终于得以亲身体会。

试想，若果某日早上剛抱着他说想要继续，即使是有早课的情况下，光一也不能给自己打包票说他不会为此特地请假。

他并不讨厌剛性器上的淡淡腥膻味道，因为这是剛身上的一部分，剛身上的每一个部分他都觉得可爱。

哪怕此刻性器已经发胀得让他开始有干呕的症状。

光一吸得紧，刺激反复袭来，剛愈发觉得自己要到发泄边缘。当光一从他腿间抬起头，精液直接射到他的脸上，被射到的瞬间，光一脑子有些空白，旋即用手揩了揩，凑到嘴边舔了舔。

居心地いいの  
牙なきライオン  
命尽きるまで情熱のアゲハ蝶が  
アタイの為に舞うなんて雲うんだもん

是甜的。

伴随着从音响传来的剛的歌声，光一说。

光一脱掉剛上身的衬衫，又脱掉自己的衣物，在茶几底下的药箱取出润滑剂。还没等剛吐槽他怎么把润滑剂放在这种地方的时候，他手指摸到了剛湿软的后穴，早就精神得很的性器更加硬得发疼。他稍稍试探，便将性器整根没入，慢慢抽插起来，他俯下身，靠近剛耳边。

“tsuyo，你怎么回事？”

剛搂着光一的肩背，用略带娇羞的气声告诉他，“因为待在光一先生身边就会想要跟光一先生做啊。”

说罢，还侧过头轻咬了光一的耳垂，对着耳朵吹气。

在相当长的一段时间里，剛迷上了自慰。其实他年纪也不小了，经验也不算少，但是跟那些人在一起的时候，他总觉得感觉不对。在自慰的时候，他自由地探索自己的身体，才终于有跟真正的自己对话的感觉。

到与光一第一次有了肉体关系，跟光一做爱的时候，他能品尝到当中的每分每秒都是被爱着的，随着相拥的次数变多，他发现自己对光一的爱意在胸膛里愈发膨胀。

由性及爱还是由爱及性，剛不甚清楚。

他只知道他会常常想起光一对自己笑的时候，那舒展的眉头，深深浅浅的褶痕，微微皱起的鼻子，还有结合时光一在他耳边满足的低吼，那细密的亲吻，那结实的胸膛和腰腹，那要将自己贯穿的力量。除此之外还有他手指上的薄茧，屈手肘扣袖扣时绷出的肌肉线条，从眼镜盒取出眼镜戴上的时候透过镜片看向自己的瞬间……

他知道自己沦陷了。

听到答案的光一握着剛的腰腹，加快了抽插的速度，引发的甜腻的呻吟席卷神经，光一如得到鼓励一般越发卖力，紧密的温暖包裹中，是反复索取也不能够满足的欲望。

“你总是存心勾引我。”他下了结论。

“那也要你愿意上钩。”

“任谁都会上钩的。”

剛接受了光一的夸奖，跟随着光一的节奏继续这场欢爱。

胯坐在光一大腿上，看着埋在自己胸前吸得起劲的光一，开口问他。

“你以前，有没有在东城大上过通识课？”

光一仔细回想，“有，那时候上社会调查研究方法。你怎么突然问这个？”

故意往某处顶了顶。

剛一下子软了腰，他攀着光一的后背，“我应该上过你的课。”

“诶？”兜兜转转，从误以为剛是学生到现在，才发现剛真的曾经是自己的学生。

“你还说……见过我的话……肯定会追我……啊……哈……嗯……啊……”柔软的内壁在横冲直撞下承受了太多的快感。

“天地良心，堂本剛。我那时候就是个每天起床看文献，吃饭想总结，熬夜想研究的苦哈哈博士生，上课的时候又紧张又累，不然怎么可能会忽略台下坐了个这么可爱的未来太太？”

“你可得了吧，”被快感侵袭仍保持反驳的意识。“谁是你未来太太呢！”

时隔多年，剛也是某次光一打喷嚏的时候，才明白为什么他觉得堂本光一看起来这么眼熟。

“你说，要是我那时候真的追你，你会不会答应？”

“谁知道呢，我可是很多人追的。不一定看上你这个小傻瓜。”

“是吗？”

剛身体突然失重，光一保持着连接的状态，将他整个抱起来，走着也不停止抽插的动作。

这段从沙发到房间床上的路，可把剛折磨得不轻。

客厅里还回荡着年轻的剛的歌声，与此同时，剛在房间里抱着光一哼哼唧唧的，演了一幕又一幕活色生香的限制级音乐剧。

★★★

所以堂本光一为什么会熬汤？

他昨天晚上一不小心缠着剛做了太多，剛起来的时候抱怨哪哪都疼，赖着不愿意起床，还嚷嚷着要吃很多好吃的。

因此他不仅熬了花胶炖鸡汤，还买了热松饼、可丽饼，烤箱里头还放着烤鸡，料理台上还放着蔬菜杂煮。

剛正仔细端详昨晚临睡前光一给自己戴上的项链，摸着吊坠上的蓝宝石。

然后看见光一手上拿着的汤碗，撅起嘴巴等投喂。

“甜不甜？”

“甜。”

“嘿嘿，我特地放了红枣。”

再喂了一口，光一盯着剛油光闪闪的嘴巴，忍不住凑上前亲了一口。

然后受到了剛的抗议。

“都被你亲肿了你还敢亲呢！”

tbc

KT

★★★

收到邀请的时候今井翼诚惶诚恐，还特地请他这位大学时期的前辈千万不要把碰头地点定在学校附近，不然你看看，这几乎整个学校都知道他前辈堂本剛跟社会管理学院那位严谨持重但最近有点傻里傻气的光一教授正打得火热，要被哪个谁看到了，他的名节可不保啊。

现在今井翼坐在堂本剛对面，看着他咬着吸管吸着玻璃杯里头的苏打水，苏打水见了底，他才抬起头，瞟了今井翼一眼，却没开口，又夹起一块豆腐泡放到碗里，用筷子将汤汁排出去。

今井翼饱受折磨，总觉得自己现在就像那颗豆腐泡，再继续下去就要干涸了。

“剛前辈，你叫我来，到底有什么事情啊？”

要吃饭的话应该跟你家那位黏黏糊糊地吃好吧。

“那个啊，小翅膀，你应该谈过恋爱吧。”

“嗯。”今井翼往他茶杯里倒了热茶，心想你不是正在谈恋爱嘛。

“你说，谈恋爱应该做什么好啊？你也知道嘛，我最近那个……你知道吧。”

今井翼摇摇头表示他啥都不知道。

堂本剛的脸倏地红了起来，放下筷子，左手撑着脸，眼睛微微晕着水汽。今井翼赶紧回头看看周围有没有人，是真的，假如被人看到剛前辈在他面前脸红，是会被凌迟的。

还好，除了吧台后面的老板娘和吧台前那个调戏老板娘的秃头老大爷，没有其他人。

只听见堂本剛缓缓开口，“就是我跟光一他吧，除了H之外，好像没什么其他活动。”

今井翼想捂住耳朵，这不是他一个为评职称奔波劳碌三餐不定时的独身西语老师适合探讨的话题。可是你再看看，这位剛前辈，似乎真的在烦恼的样子，于是他挠挠头，说了一句不知道合不合时宜的话。

“总会逛街看电影吧，谈恋爱的话，谈恋爱也就那些事啊，没什么花样。”

“没有诶。”斩钉截铁。

“那你们第一次见面做了什么？”

“啊……”剛揉了揉眼睛，“跟光一回家……然后……做了。”

今井翼想着居然是从一夜情开始的，没想到啊，那光一教授居然是假正经。“那第二次呢？”

“我让他跟我回家……然后……做了。”

今井翼仍不死心，继续问他，“那第三次呢？”

“我跟他在他办公室……”

“办公室？”今井翼几乎要蹦起来了，他生气且震惊，真的。据他所知，堂本光一的办公室跟他们系主任的办公室很相像，设施那是相当不错的，糟了，以后怎么直视系主任的办公室……啊！那可是工作的地方啊！多严肃啊！太过分了这两个人！

今井翼噙着一口老血，还是继续帮助他的前辈解决烦恼，他安慰自己，做就做了，人家热恋爱侣，没影响工作也没犯法，在办公室情到浓时也是没有办法是不是。“所以你是希望，跟光一教授他多点别的活动？”

“对。”

“那你们平常这些活动这么多，你觉得主要原因在他身上还是你身上？”

“我吧。”

不要这样吧。今井翼猛灌了一大口茶，长长地叹了一口气。

这，这，这题超纲了吧。

欲望旺盛这四个字安到他心目中遇事永远云淡风轻的前辈堂本剛身上，他怎么想都觉得害怕，早知道他该拒绝掉这个邀请，这些东西谁爱谁听！

“怎么办呢？小翅膀，我是不是应该跟他还是适当保持距离，不是都说距离产生美嘛。”

“嗯，你说得对。前辈想怎么做就尽管做好了。”今井翼决定了，接下来堂本剛说什么，他都只应和就好了，不会再问什么问题，以免知道些不怎么想知道的内容。

店里老板娘的笑声清脆，秃头老大爷手上的酒杯放下，吧唧了一下嘴，叫老板娘继续满上。

手机铃声划破了堂本剛的沉思，他取出手机，表情瞬间变了，简直就是一罐蜂蜜直接泼到蛋糕上的程度的肉眼可见的甜。

今井翼为之震撼。

堂本剛收好手机，“这个烤鸡肉挺好吃的要不要再来一份？”

“可以可以。”

“小翅膀你经常要去外国的学校交流访问呢。”

“对对对。”

今井翼喜出望外，话题终于换了。

于是今井翼从机场突逢机长被地勤表白事件，到一弯腰绑鞋带就被偷了背包事件，足足唠了半个多小时，期间眉飞色舞，手舞足蹈，兴奋劲堪比去春游的小学生。

堂本剛听着听着就神游了。

★★★

刚才那条信息，毋庸置疑，是堂本光一发过来的。

[这帮学生写的作业太烂了。]

接着还发了一张表情震惊到怀疑人生的自拍。

因为堂本剛说今晚要跟大学后辈叙旧，所以今晚留下堂本光一自己一个人对着学生写的课题报告脑壳疼。

堂本剛给他回了信息。

[自己一个人在家也要好好休息哦(๑• . •๑)]

是的，堂本剛决定了，今晚，不，应该说这几天，两个人还是减少些床上运动比较妥当。

一个原因当然是因为觉得几乎每次见面都做的话太像约炮，另一个原因就是堂本光一毕竟也是个年近40的大叔了，他由衷担心他的肾脏健康。

★★★

“今晚去看电影吧。”第二天堂本光一来接堂本剛下班的时候，堂本剛这样说。

“好啊，你想看什么？”

“就看新出的哆啦A梦剧场版吧。”

“好啊。剛，你今天看上去好不一样。”

“嗯，就换个风格。”

为了降低他们两个发生肉体关系的几率，他今天穿了一条荧光绿色的肥大短裤，一件深黄色的格子POLO衫，把隐形换成了白框眼镜，而且没有剃胡子，头发也胡乱扎。

并且，选了这么童趣的电影。

“挺适合你的。”光一说。

★★★

晚饭期间服务员看他们的眼神明显不对劲，这是他们常光顾的店，估计服务员花了些时间才确认堂本光一身边这个人是那个平时精致到脚趾头的堂本剛。

到了看电影的时候，影厅里好多都是家长带着小孩子来的，小孩子不受控制，总是忽然间大吵大闹的，家长就在那里拼命管教，小孩子劝好一个就出现另一个，吵闹声此起彼伏，甚至相互争鸣。

堂本剛在心里偷笑，他要的就是这种气氛，不然看个爱情片，你侬我侬的，说不定半路就打起法式舌吻。

但是事情的发展好像不太对，堂本光一丝毫没有被吵闹的小孩子们打扰，聚精会神地看电影，还伏到剛耳边开始给他分析大雄现在所在世界的社会结构。

“有趣吧。”光一说。

“嗯，可是大雄到这个地方怎么还听得懂他们讲话，用的翻译器好厉害哦。”

话音刚落，光一就向他靠近，对着他软乎的脸蛋猛的亲一口。

剛没有管他，继续吃着爆米花喝着可乐。

心里却摇成拨浪鼓，不能吧，这样也会想亲亲吗？

想着剛把手指伸入鼻孔。

可是光一好像没有看见。

★★★

各色的灯光交集，把黑夜漆成了白日。

车辆运行中，剛意识到这是往自己家的方向。

“tsuyo，我房子今天请人消毒了，到现在味也没有退，今晚得住你家哦。”

“好。”堂本剛还打算今晚就各回各家呢。“我回去收拾一下客房。”

“客房？”光一如大梦初醒，对，昨晚剛是跟自己提过一嘴来着，说要稍微禁禁欲。“好。”

因此，他们两个，第一次在晚上共处一个屋子的情况下，没有脱对方裤子。

★★★

洗去定型剂的头发松软柔顺，浴袍的领口一路开到腰，方正的胸肌若隐若现，手臂的肌肉线条硬朗……

“晚安。”剛咽了口水，咻的一声躲回自己房间关上门。

★★★

这夜本应这样画上句号。

假如堂本剛锁了房门的话。

此刻光一已经爬上了剛的床，双手压住他举起的双臂，说晚安已经是一个小时前的事情。“我忍不了了。”

“什么？”

“太色了。”光一摩挲着他唇上胡渣，接着一下接一下亲着剛的脸颊。“根本忍不了，连眼镜都超级可爱。”

剛忽略了一个事实，无论他怎么瞎打扮自己，对于光一来说，剛就是剛，本质一点也不会变。就算他今天披个麻袋，给自己画个大花脸，照样能引起光一的兴趣。

更何况，在光一亲他的过程中，他腿已经合不拢了。

从腿根处开始扩散的酥麻，是光一俯身啃咬亲吻的结果。临时的扩张并不充分，进入比以往更加困难一些，紧致的穴肉严密包裹，每一寸深入缓慢而撩人。

唇舌交缠，喘息就在间隙中漏出，光一抓揉着剛的腰臀，性器在甬道中反复前进后退，逐渐涌现的快感腐蚀神经。

“刚刚在车上就想扒掉你的衣服。”白色棉质短袖被提到胸的上方，挺立的乳尖磨蹭着光一结实的胸肌，又酥又痒，“撕开你那条丑丑的绿色短裤，在路边干你。”

“那为什么没有这么做呢？”

“因为我是个守法的好司机。”

床垫随着律动的节奏颤动，发出令人脸红的声响。

“如果我在你面前把衣服脱了呢？”

“我会拐到小巷当场把你干哭。”

想象着在逼仄的车厢中昏暗的夜空下无人经过的小巷里，他敞开自己与光一肆意交欢。

顿时兴奋感加倍。

“你个色鬼。”剛嗔道。

但是剛没有告诉他，假如方才在客厅里再待多十秒钟，就十秒钟，他可能会将光一扑倒在那柔软的地毯之上，从浴袍的下摆伸进手，撸动光一的性器，待状态渐佳便慢慢坐上去……

“色鬼要永远缠上你了。”

剛听了噗呲一笑，然后被光一翻了面，一手抱着枕头，一手抓着光一的一侧大腿，丝毫不掩饰自己的呻吟。

“啊……哈……啊……啊……啊～嗯……啊……慢点……慢点……”

橙黄色的柔和灯光来自床头的台灯，映照得在猛烈撞击下逐渐泛红的臀部像是被淋上枫糖的新鲜蜜桃。

光一觉得不能怪他忍不住，就算是起誓终身禁欲的修道之人，面对这个人也是要遭不住的。

更何况，这是他认定了的爱人。

手顺着丝绸般的腰腹，握着那弹软的胸部，挺立的乳尖在掌间，如雏鸟轻啄。

胀大的性器几乎要将后穴完全扩开，来回的挺入，使房间内回荡着清脆的肉体碰撞声，以及剛怎么也止不住的浪潮般的呻吟。

“tsuyo，再这么叫我就让你在床上哭。”

剛闻言将后穴夹得更紧，糯糯地笑了起来。愉悦的浪声继续接连不断地穿透耳膜刺激神经，销魂至极，进攻随之迅猛。

剛愈发觉得自己是一块在缓慢融化的黄油，马上就要与光一融为一体。

他抱着他，在这寂静的夜，纵身跳入名为情欲的海洋。

★★★

要禁欲之类的事情，被剛抛诸脑后。

毕竟，他们两个，谁都不是能在对方面前制得住欲望的人。

这已经是深入骨髓的瘾。

END

正文在这里就完结啦，番外肯定还会有的。

感谢各位对两位高校教师的喜爱，他们会加油工（zuo）作（ai）的。


End file.
